Poker games are perennially popular, but usually involve player versus player and the opportunity of bluffing. Casino games and machine implemented games suitable for play in gaming institutions require that players play against the house and win or lose based on house rules and the probabilities of the cards themselves. Traditional poker games do not meet these requirements, and yet poker remains a popular game for gamblers. A need therefor exists for a poker type game that is interesting and attractive to players and suitable for play by machine and in gaming institutions.